Naruto Theme Friday's
by EmbraceDiversity
Summary: Every Friday I do drabbles on my blog. Various pairings. Requests closed.
1. SasuNeji

Blizzard

Pairing: SasuNeji

"It looks like we're stuck here until the blizzard dies down." Neji Hyuuga observed, pale lavender eyes narrowing as he gazed at the snow. "What horrid timing."

From the corner of his eye Neji saw Sasuke Uchiha shrug, looking bored. His partner leaned against the wall, head down, closing his eyes. On the other side stood Neji's cousin Hinata, who put a hand to her mouth with worry.

"How long do you think it'll last, Neji-niisan?" She asked, closing the distance to peek over his shoulder. "Will we have to abort the mission?"

Turning, Neji gave his cousin a thin, but reassuring smile. "No, I do not believe that will be necessary, although I understand this is time sensitive. There is a reason Hokage-sama sent the three of us. In any case, since there is little we can do, we should retire for the night. Do you need anything before I go, Hinata-sama?"

Shortly after, the two males left together, heading to their room to turn in. Neji was barely able to side the door closed before he found his back to the wall and Sasuke's tongue sliding into his mouth. He let out a muffled noise before pushing the Uchiha away, who merely started to plant kisses along his neck instead.

"I think I could grow to like snow." Sasuke's low voice rumbled against Neji's throat and he fought the urge to sigh in contentment.

"We can't. The walls are thin and Hinata-sama..."

"Let her hear. I missed this." His hands slid underneath Neji's robes, roving over warm skin and hardened muscle.

_I missed you._ Were the words unspoken, and Neji was a master at hearing the unsaid.

He smiled and surrendered to his lover.


	2. SasuNeji 1

"Papa! Papa!" Washimaru waved frantically at the two males far behind him walking side by side. "Papa come look! Come look at the birds! Hurry before they fly away!"

"He clearly gets his enthusiasm from your side of the family." Neji remarked dryly, a smirk on his lips as he walked beside his husband. "It's certainly not a _Hyuuga_ trait."

Sasuke's dark eyes slid over Neji's frame, brow rising. "Hn. I'll take that as a compliment."

The two did not hold hands, nor did their pace increase despite their son's cries for them to do otherwise. Instead, they walked close enough for their shoulders to almost touch, heads tilted slightly toward each other as they spoke softly. Then Neji let out a soft chuckle and Sasuke smiled just a tiny bit, but to the spectators behind them, he might as well have been beaming.

So many years. So many trials and tribulations, challenges and pain. Those who knew them to this day still had difficulties seeing them so happy together.

He was an Uchiha.

He was a Hyuuga. By all rights they should have hated each other. Once upon a time, they had.

Now they were married, with a beautiful genius son with black and white eyes.

"Hurry!"

The Konoha twelve finally reached the clearing in the forest as their children began to run around wild, chasing butterflies reaching for flowers. Sasuke and Neji stopped, looking up at the sky as dozens of birds flew up into the air to avoid the newcomers. Washimaru let out a small moan of disappointment at this, but his parents took in the sight with a smile.

"It's good to fly free, isn't it?"

"Yes...it certainly is."


	3. SasuHinaNeji

Perverted Missayings

Pairing: SasuHinaNeji

"Do you think he'll put it in?" Hinata asked, brows lowering in worry.

"I told you not to worry about that." Sasuke sounded exasperated with her. "I'll handle him."

Naruto and Sakura stood outside their friend's office door, looking at each other in awkward confusion. The newlyweds had stopped by to pay their friends a visit and now found themselves having possibly dropped in on an interesting conversation.

"But it's so hot and wet...and sticky!" Sasuke merely chuckled at his wife's protests.

"Hot and wet is a _good_ thing, Hinata. It'll take some time, but we'll work on him. Get him used to it."

Sakura's mouth dropped in stunned silence, but Naruto gave her a cheesy grin, giving her two thumbs up. Obviously, the two of them were talking about Neji, the _other_ significant other in their relationship. Sakura wasn't entirely sure how to feel. Oh, she _knew_ about their...situation, but hearing the more naughty details of their relationship just...

"What. Are you two _doing_."

Both jumped with surprise at the new, annoyed sounding voice. They turned to see the subject of Sasuke and Hinata's conversation standing in front of them, a hand on his hip and a chocolate brown brow cocked up in inquiry.

"Naruto. Sakura." Neji Hyuuga repeated, his eyes taking on a suspicious gleam. "Why are the two of you standing outside our study...eavesdropping?"

Sakura burst out into nervous laughter, waving her hands frantically in an attempt to pacify. "N-nothing, Neji! We were just...you know...visiting and..."

Naruto, however, had no qualms with getting straight to the point, since 'tact' was not a word in his vocabulary. "Dude, you are such a lucky bastard!" Walking up, he clapped Neji on the back, who shot him a glare. "You won't believe what they're talking about in there!"

Instead of responding to Naruto, Neji turned to the intelligent one of the pair. "Sakura, what is this fool babbling about?"

"Whatever it is," Naruto put his arms behind his head, eyes squinting as he continued to grin broadly. "It's hot, wet, and _sticky_. And they want you to put it in."

White eyes blinked rapidly a few times before Neji shook his head. "_What?_"

"Naruto!"Sakura hissed, reaching over and pulling her husband back to her side by his ear. She ignored his protests. "You're making it sound wrong!"

"What they're doing is wrong!" Eyebrows waggled and Naruto gave his wife a knowing look. "If ya know what I mean..."

Neji had taken to ignoring them for the moment, trying to figure out what the hell they were talking about. "Hot...wet...sticky..." His eyes widened for a split second in realization before narrowing. Growling low in his throat, he stalked past the arguing couple to throw the door open on Sasuke and Hinata, both turning to regard him.

"Sasuke, you absolute manipulative bastard." Neji hissed as he walked into the room. "I made it _perfectly_ clear that since we went to that tropical island the _last two vacations_ that this time we were going to the mountains. How _dare_ you try to get Hinata on your side you..."

The door slammed closed, and the three voices began to raise in volume as they argued. Naruto and Sakura merely stood there, stunned.

"Oh." Was all they could say.


	4. ShikaNeji

Jealousy

Shikamaru wasn't entirely sure why, but seeing Neji talk to his ex-boyfriend of five years irritated him. Not in the usual 'this is too troublesome for me to want to bother with' sort of irritation that he felt concerning just about anything requiring the two dreaded words 'work' and 'effort'. This was a deeper, more emotionally invested sort of feeling.

Itachi Uchiha was perfect in just about every way imaginable. He was tall, handsome, an genius that rivaled his own – which was saying something since he had an extremely high IQ – and there wasn't a human alive male or female that didn't want in his pants. There was absolutely nothing Itachi couldn't do, which in and of its own was annoying. Hell, if someone told Shikamaru that the man shit rainbows and pissed gold he'd believe it, _that's_ how perfect the older male was.

So when the equally perfect and beautiful Neji had broken up with Itachi and started dating him a year and a half later, Shikamaru had been genuinely surprised. Why break up with a god like Itachi and then settle for a loser like him? The crazy part? No one knew _why_ Neji had left Itachi, not even Itachi. They remained good friends, however, but this was the first time since he had started dating Neji that the two had been around each other for any extended period of time.

And as Shikamaru watched the two of them laughing and talking, all he could think of was how perfect they looked together. Two beautiful males who complimented each other in every way, how could someone like him compete with that?

_Why would I want to?_ He mused. _I already have Neji and it's not like Itachi dumped him. _

Damn. Shikamaru didn't enjoy thinking like some sort of jealous boyfriend. He and Neji, as far as he could tell, had a good relationship and were...content with each other. Not happy, because the word sounded just sappy and stupid, but content.

So why did he feel so irritated looking at the two of them together?

"Jealousy doesn't suit you, Shika." Neji commented as they walked back to their apartment together after their meeting with Itachi. Snorting, Shikamaru shrugged, turning his head to the side.

"That obvious, huh?" No sense in denying the truth, Neji could see through even the best of liars and Shikamaru wasn't even decent at the art.

Chuckling lightly, Shikamaru's boyfriend of three years smiled warmly. "You are a very upfront individual. You've never held back on how you feel about things, so you're an open book most of the time. In short, yes, it was _very_ obvious." When all Shikamaru did was shrug in response, Neji did not speak again for some time. When he did, the words were surprising.

"I wanted...diversity."

"Huh?" Brown eyes met white, and Shikamaru frowned, confused. "Diversity about what?"

"Why I broke up with Itachi. He asked me once and when I told him, he understood and agreed. Opposites can be detrimental to a relationship, but being almost exactly the same can also do this. I felt that if we had continued to remain together, we would have grown bored with each other. _I_ was growing bored. With you, I can still hold an intelligent conversation, but we do not agree on everything, and we certainly don't always get along."

He stopped walking, turning to face Shikamaru. Neji lightly gripped the other man's arms, uncaring of the potential scene they were making in the middle of the sidewalk. "You are all I could have ever wanted, and all I will ever need, Shikamaru." he smiled wryly. "Even if I am troublesome to you."

"You are." They resumed walking, but this time Shikamaru interlaced their fingers, a rare gesture from him. "But there are worse things out there than a troublesome boyfriend."

Neji leaned against him, laughing lightly. "I certainly hope so."


	5. ShikaNeji 1

Freedom

One arm leaning against the door frame, Shikamaru took in a long drag of his cigarette, exhaling the deadly smoke through his nose and mouth simultaneously. Sighing, deceptively sharp eyes took in the wide open space of his land, resisting the urge to smirk at the fawn nibbling on the grass in the distance.

"O...oy!" He protested when his cancer stick suddenly disappeared, or rather, was snatched out of his mouth. "The hell, Hyuuga?"

An ice cold glare snapped in his direction and Shikamaru took a step back, watching as his cigarette dropped to the ground to be stomped out by an expensive boot. Neji then crossed his arms and turned his back on him.

"Not in the house."

"You could have just _told_ me that." Muttering, Shikamaru nonetheless closed the distance, wrapping his arms around Neji's middle, smiling when the other leaned back.

"Yes, but it is much more interesting to see you all flustered and disgruntled. Hasn't anyone told you? You're cute when you're pissy."

Standing up straight, Shikamaru stared at Neji in obvious surprise. _I'm what when I'm pissy?_ Now feeling highly disgruntled, he turned to head towards the bedroom, done with his significant other.

"Give a man his freedom, a husband, and a house and the guy becomes a troublesome ass."

Neji turned at this, having overhead, and smirked. "Didn't you know? You're not supposed to show how much of an ass you are until _after_ the wedding. Now you have something to look forward to."

"Whatever."


	6. SasuNeji 2

See

"Neji?"

He nearly dropped the tray of food in his hands, gaze fully focused on his lover as black – _black_ – eyes bore into his white ones.

Impossible.

Sasuke squinted as he slowly walked down the stairs, one hand out, reaching for purchase. His lips twitched up in a small smile as he took in the blurred cream and brown shape of the one he loved.

"You can see me." Placing the tray on a nearby table, Neji tentatively closed the distance between the two of them, even going so far as to move from side to side, trying to determine if Sasuke's eyes would follow. They did, albeit not without some focusing, and Neji's heart lept. "You can _see _me."

A small nod. Reaching out, Sasuke managed to guesstimate where his lover's face was, fingers brushing awkwardly along Neji's cheek, forehead and lips.

"I can see you." Only blurs and shapes, but he would take barely being able to see over complete darkness. One day, he hoped to be able to witness one of the Hyuuga's rare but brilliant smiles. Sasuke could actually hope and it not feel pointless.

Their lips met but Sasuke's eyes remained wide open. He almost smiled when for just a moment, he saw a tear.

It was a start.


	7. SasuNeji 3

Roses

"All right, class," Iruka smiled fondly, his hand motioning over the table full of multi colored roses. "We were very lucky to have these wonderful flowers donated to us by many of the local floral shops around town, so that we could do a special Valentine's Day event for free. It works like this, you get to pick six roses, each color means something different. Yellow means friendship, pink means you admire someone, or that you have a crush on them, red means love.

"You can do this either anonymously or in person and you can pick any color combination of roses you want. So if you only want yellow, you can get yellow. If you don't have anyone you want to give a rose to, that's unfortunate, but you're not forced to participate. Everybody understand?"

Sasuke left class feeling a bit apprehensive. Not really because he knew the fangirls would swarm him with red roses – more of an annoyance, really – but because he had actually stolen a red rose and now had to give hurry up and find the person he wanted to give it to before he was caught. He had cut the stem off to the end for easier transportation.

Someone suddenly slammed into him. "Hey!" he almost gave the klutz a piece of his mind until brown hair filled his vision. Something soft and velvety filled his other hand.

"Sorry." Neji muttered, briskly walking away like nothing happened. Confused, Sasuke looked down at his hands and realized he now held two red roses, both cut off at the base.

He smirked.


	8. SasuHina

Cinnamon Buns

"Temperamental pregnant women and their damn needs..." Sasuke muttered darkly, slamming the oven door closed. He hoped she choked on them.

He didn't truly mean his wicked thoughts, but dealing with a pregnant Hinata had not been something he had been prepared to deal with. With her being so quiet, he thought for sure he had lucked out. She couldn't possibly be worse than Sakura or Ino, right?

She was worse.

Hinata's had the 'silent but deadly' rage which tag teamed along with 'mindless sobbing' and 'horrid guilt trips' that the Uchiha soon learned even he held no immunity towards. So much for his 'heartless bastard' reputation.

Really, what _had_ he been thinking when he had gotten married? No amount of love in the world was worth this.

"Oh...Sasuke..." His wife beamed at him as if he were the most amazing man in the world when he finally brought up her favorite food, cinnamon buns. Sasuke merely blinked, watching her moan in a manner he only heard in bed. "You're...and these are _so_ good! You're the best husband in the entire village I love you so much." She actually started crying, continuing to sing him praises.

All right, he could deal with the drama...only if she continued to treat him like a god just for bringing her food.


End file.
